HA22 is licensed to Medimmune and been given the name Moxetumomab pasudotox (Moxe). It has been tested in patients with advanced chemo-resistant hairy cell leukemia (HCL) in adults and in acute lymphoblastic leukemia in children. The HCL phase 3 trial has met its FDA mandated efficacy endpoint and the agent may be approved by the FDA this year. New trials with Moxe are planned in patients with less advanced Hairy Cell Leukemia in combination with an immune suppressing agent. LMB-100 is an immunotoxin targeting mesothelin expressing cancers. In collaboration with Drs Hassan and Alewine, it is being tested in patients with mesothelioma and pancreatic cancer as a single agent and in combination with Abraxane. Finally, because the development of anti-drug antibodies to agents like LMB-100, interferes with the activity of immunotoxins in humans, we have collaborated with Selecta Biosciences and shown that ADA formation vs immunotoxins is prevented and immune tolerance induced by co-administration nanoparticles containing rapamycin. A clinical trial combining these 2 agents has recently opened.